Little Happiness
by Do Sarang
Summary: Baekhyun tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana saat seorang pria paruh baya datang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya dan memintanya ikut bersama pria tersebut untuk tinggal bersama./ "bibirmu manis, apa semua permukaan tubuhmu juga manis?" - "just taste it!" / genderswitch/ chanbaek & kaisoo/ DLDR


Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dll

Cerita absurd, typos, and bertele-tele and gaje.

Genderswitch for uke!

.

.

.

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana saat seorang pria paruh baya datang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya dan memintanya ikut bersama pria tersebut untuk tinggal bersama. Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu siapa pria itu, dia sangat tahu karena memang dirinya pernah sengaja mencari informasi tentang pria itu. namanya kim joonmyun, pengusaha kaya raya, keluarga harmonis dan terhormat, serta seorang dermawan, mungkin itu sebagian kecil yang digambarkan orang-orang tentang pria dihadapnnya itu.

tapi bagi baekhyun itu semua omong kosong, baginya pria itu hanyalah seorang brengsek yang menelantarkan dirinya dan ibu kandungnya. Pria yang tak mau mengakui keberadaannya karena terlahir dari hasil hubungan gelap dan keteledoran pria itu yang bisa mencoreng citra sempurnanya.

Sebenarnya pria paruh baya itu adalah orang yang selalu ditunggunya sewaktu kecil, seseorang diharapkan bisa memeluk dan melindunginya serta membelanya saat teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa dia anak haram.

Baekhyun kecil yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa selalu bertanya pada ibunya siapa ayahnya dan dimana dia sekarang? mengapa ayahnya meninggalkan mereka? Tapi ibunya tak pernah memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan dan lama-lama baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan julukan itu, si anak haram.

Sampai akhirnya ibunya mengatakan siapa ayah kandungnya itu saat dirinya pertama kali duduk di bangku junior high school, menurut ibunya saat itu adalah waktu yang tepat bagi baekhyun untuk memahami dan menerima segala penjelasan ibunya tentang kehadirannya dan ayahnya tersebut. Ibunya bercerita bahwa dulunya ia lahir karena faktor kecerobohan dan pemaksaan yang terjadi antara ibunya dan pria itu. saat itu ibunya yang berkerja sebagai maid diperkosa pria tersebut ketika pria itu mabuk. Pria itu mengancam akan memasukkan ibunya ke penjara jika ibunya berani mengadu pada orang tua pria itu dan ketika tahu jika ibunya itu mengandung darah dagingnya, pria itu langsung memecat ibunya karena tidak ingin mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya itu. lagipula saat itu pria itu sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang putri konglomerat yang tentunya lebih bermartabat dibanding ibunya yang hanya seorang maid.

Baekhyun menyetujui penawaran itu mengingat hidupnya yang melarat ini bisa berubah drastic saat tinggal bersama pria itu, baekhyun tak perlu lagi bekerja sampai pagi sebagai waitress bar untuk menghidupi dirinya seorang. Ya, ibunya sudah meninggal saat baekhyun mulai duduk di kelas dua junior hish school. Tak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran dan tempat mengadu keluh kesahnya, semua penderitaanya dia telan bulat-bulat, sampai baekhyun berpikir untuk mati saja karena tidak ada gunanya dia hidup. Dia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap bernafas dan tersenyum setiap harinya, baekhyun sudah bosan dan lelah dengan semua penderitaan yang dialaminya.

Baekhyun masih tetap berniat mengakhiri hidupnya yang mengenaskan ini, tapi dia ingin sedikit merasakan bahagia sebelum niat itu terwujud. Setidaknya dia bisa menggunakan harta pria itu untuk bersenang-senang sepuasnya dan yang paling penting Baekhyun juga ingin bisa tersenyum seperti orang lain.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pria itu atau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi ayahnya langsung mengenalkan baekhyun pada seorang keluarganya. Pertama ayahnya mengenalkan dirinya pada wanita paruh baya yang tampak angkuh dan sinis kepadanya.

"baek, ini yixing oemma. Dia akan menjadi ibumu sekarang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, segera dia alihkan tatapannya dari tatapan ibu tirinya itu yang penuh kesombongan dan meremehkan.

Kemudian ayahnya mengenalkannya pada gadis yang diyakini baekhyun akan menjadi saudari tirinya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan senyum ramahnya yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"kyungsoo, dia baekhyun. kau bisa memanggilnya oenni karena dia lebih tua darimu."

"aku Kyungsoo. Ah senangnya~ Akhirnya aku punya oenni lagi." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk baekhyun yang tampak kaget dengan perlakuan adik tirinya itu. tidak buruk, setidaknya dia akan punya adik yang ramah dan menyenangkan.

Ternyata semua bayangannya yang akan hidup enak jika tinggal dengan ayahnya itu hanya khayalan belaka. Ibu tirinya—yixing oemma hanya akan bersikap baik dan manis di depan ayahnya saja. ibunya sering menyiksanya dan memakinya saat ayahnya tak ada dirumah, yixing oemma akan langsung menyiksanya saat baekhyun bersikap acuh atau membangkang perintahnya. sedangkan Kyungsoo tak bisa diharapkan, Anak itu hanya akan menonton dirinya disiksa dan merengek pada ibunya untuk menghentikan tindakannya itu tanpa berefek sedikitpun. tapi baiknya, Kyungsoo akan datang pada baekhyun untuk menghibur dirinya dan mengobati luka-luka yang didapat dari ibu tirinya itu. kadang baekhyun heran mengapa kyungsoo dengan mudah menerima dirinya yang notabene adalah saudara tiri yang bisa juga dianggap parasit? Bahkan kyungsoo masih bisa bersikap baik dan ramah pada dirinya saat baekhyun bersikap dan berkata kasar pada gadis itu?

"karena oenni adalah oenniku~ Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu dan bagaimana dirimu dulunya, yang penting sekarang kau adalah oenniku dan aku akan selaaaalu menyayangimu." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Dan baekhyun berjanji tak ingin melihat senyum itu pudar saat dihadapnnya, baekhyun akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dia butuh waktu untuk itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kesal, marah dan jengkel. Lagi-lagi yixing oemma memancing emosinya dengan mengatai dirinya dan menjelek-jelekkan ibu kandungnya saat dia telat pulang dari sekolah.

"apa ibumu tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk pulang sekolah tepat waktu? bukannya malam-malam begini! Ah tentu saja ibumu tak mengajarkannya dia kan bodoh dan tak beradap! Buktinya dia sedang bodohnya menyerahkan tubuhnya secara gratis pada ayahmu untuk merayunya. Tapi sayang dia tak berhasil! Mana mungkin ayahmu mau pada maid murah dan rendahan seperti ibumu! Kau beruntung saat ayahmu membawamu kemari karena itu semua demi Kyungsoo. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tak kehilangan oenni kesayangannya mungkin saja kau tak ada disini. Ini bukan tempatmu! Kau tak pantas tinggal disini!"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang kasar, tangannya menutup matanya yang tak disadarinya sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening. Baekhyun tak bisa membalas kata-kata kejam dari ibu tirinya itu karena dadanya sudah terlalu sesak, dia takut tangisnya akan pecah saat dia mengeluarkan suara.

Baekhyun mengelap matanya kasar, dia tidak ingin menangisi hal bodoh seperti ini. cukup ucapan itu mampir di telinganya sebentar, dia tak ingin memikirkannya dan terbawa emosi lebih larut. lebih baik dia mengabaikan dan mencari kesenangan di luar sana. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya itu, percuma saja ayahnya memberikan kartu kredit visa infinite yang bisa digunakan sepuasnya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan gaya casual dan modis, baekhyun segera keluar rumahnya. Baekhyun sengaja tidak melewati ruang tengah untuk menghindari cacian ibu tirinya itu. di teras, baekhyun berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo dengan dandanan yang lebih modis dan sangat cantik, mungkin habis kencan.

"oenni mau kemana?"

"sedikit bersenang-senang." Jawab Bekhyun cuek, moodnya masih belum baik saat ini."kau habis dari mana?"

"tadi aku bertemu dengan calon tunanganku." Jawab kyungsoo malu-malu, pipinya memerah.

"Oh~" respon baekhyun masih cuek."yasudah masuklah."

"jangan pulang malam-malam ya oenni~"

"aku tak janji."

.

.

.

.

Bakehyun masih betah duduk di depan meja bar sambil memainkan gelas yang berisi alcohol dihadapannya, ini sudah gelas ke lima. kepalanya sudah agak berat akibat efek alcohol yang mengalir di sirkulasi darahnya.

"tak kusangka kyungsoo punya noona yang sedikit berandal sepertimu." Sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaran baekhyun, dia langsung menoleh kea rah suara.

Jongin?

"bukan urusanmu!" ujar baekhyun ketus.

Baekhyun tak menyangka akan bertemu teman satu sekolahnya di sini. Jongin—kim jongin adalah teman satu sekolahnya yang punya obsesi tinggi terhadap Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya. Jongin sering bertindak seenaknya sendiri pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sering melihat jongin secara paksa menarik Kyungsoo saat melihat adik tirinya itu dekat dengan namja lain, kemudian dengan memaksa pria tan ini memeluk dan mencium bibir kyungsoo. Dia terlalu bersikap posesif pada Kyungsoo dan bersikap seolah-olah jika dia adalah kekasihnya, padahal bukan. Kyungsoo kan sudah dijodohkan dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"tentu saja urusanku, kau kan calon kakak iparku."

"aku tak yakin Kyungsoo bisa menerimamu, kau terlalu kasar dan posesif."

"aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya lihat saja nanti." Jongin tampak yakin dengan perkataanya.

Tak mau diganggu oleh jongin lagi, baekhyun memutuskan turun ke lantai dansa. Lebih baik menikmati hentakan music ditengah desakan-desakan pengunjung yang terus bergoyang tanpa malu-malu.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama music yang menghentak-hentak dan keras sampai sebuah tangan memaksa tubuhnya berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat orang itu, tapi belum sampai baekhyun menangkap jelas lekuk wajah di atasnya itu, bibir chery-nya sudah dilumat. Mau tak mau baekhyun membalas lumatan itu yang kemudian menjadi ciuman panas yang panjang.

Tautan mereka terlepas saat nafas mereka sudah hampir habis, keduanya tampak tersengal dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu.

Mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir penuh yang nikmat, batin baekhyun saat matanya sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang masih mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Sangat tampan, lanjut baekhyun dalam hati.

"bibirmu manis, apa semua permukaan tubuhmu juga manis?" ujar si tampan. Suaranya berat dan sexy menurut baekhyun.

"just taste it!" Ujar baekhyun menggoda dan si tampan menyeringai.

Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun tak menolak saat sosok itu menariknya keluar dari lantai dansa dan kemudian menggiringnya keluar club.

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCeh~~

.

.

.

.

semoga suka ya, riview yg banyak juga

biar semngat ngelanjutinnya hehe.


End file.
